Shining Stars
by pitike17
Summary: "Tuhan memang kejam, bukan?" Angin berhembus kencang di atap gedung. Aku bisa melihat surainya berkobar jingga sewarna api. Di pipinya aku menemukan air mata. Lututnya melemas dan jatuh di lantai. "Kau yang kejam, Lucifer." / dachuu, bxb, angel&demon!au
1. Chapter 1

**SHINING STARS**

_dachuu, bxb, angeldemon!au, rate-NC_

**[ DISCLAIMER ]**

Seluruh karakter ciptaan Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35, Pitik hanya bikin FF!

.

.

.

_Di atas sini terasa sangat tenang. Aku tidak dapat mengatakan 'entah mengapa' karena aku sendiri sudah tahu alasannya. Bunuh diri. Itu dia, jatuh dari gedung sepuluh lantai pasti akan membuat kepalaku pecah. Otak manusia ini tidak akan berfungsi lagi. Juga semua impian dan harapan yang ada di dalamnya._

_Apakah aku benar?_

_Kakiku selangkah lagi akan jatuh dalam lubang kematian. Hatiku sudah siap untuk jauh sebelumnya. Kedua mataku terpejam dan tanganku terentang. Aku menyambut malaikat pencabut nyawa yang berada di bawah sana. Dengan senang hati, akan kusambut neraka mengerikan di alam baka nanti._

"_Setelah semua ini__―__," tahan seseorang di belakangku. Napasnya terengah-engah sehabis berlari. Mungkin ia terburu-buru mengejarku. Untuk apa bersusah payah melakukan itu? Ia tidak perlu membuatku menunda kematian. Aku senang berada di sana, tanpanya._

"_Apa kau akan benar-benar terjun dari sana dan meninggalkanku—," ia mengambil jeda napas di tengah kalimatnya, "—lagi?"_

_Kata-kata itu menghipnotisku, membuatku membeku di tempat. Bila aku pulang ke neraka sekarang, entah berapa ribu tahun lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya. Aku telah menyia-nyiakan sebuah pertemuan langka yang kutunggu sangat lama._

_Aku membiarkan sosok itu melihat ekspresi frustasiku, mungkin untuk yang terakhir sebelum kepergianku ke neraka._

"_Tuhan memang kejam, bukan?"_

_Angin berhembus kencang di atap gedung. Aku bisa melihat surainya berkobar jingga sewarna api. Di pipinya aku menemukan air mata. Lututnya melemas dan jatuh ke lantai._

"_Kau yang kejam, Lucifer."_

.

.

.

**Shining Stars**

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak ulang tahunku yang ke-20. Aku termenung di depan jendela, memandangi langit biru. Awalnya pemandangan itu tampak menenangkan. Ada awan yang berarak di sana, juga sinar matahari yang tidak begitu terik. Namun mimpiku setiap malam mengubah perasaanku pada langit itu.

Aku pernah jatuh dari atas sana. Di mimpiku, aku melihat diriku sendiri melewati atmosfer dengan sobekan di kulit dan darah di sekujurnya. Aku menjadi amat takut dan memeluk lututku sendiri.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aku, manusia ini bahkan belum pernah sekalipun menyentuh bandara. Tidak mungkin aku mengalami kecelakaan pesawat ataupun terjun bebas layaknya olahragawan. Sekalipun kemungkinan itu ada, tapi mereka memakai pengaman dan punya parasut di punggung. Aku tidak memiliki apapun dalam mimpi itu.

Suara ketukan terdengar dari balik pintu. Aku tersentak dan segera beranjak dari ranjang. Tidak baik membiarkan tamu di luar sana. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, aku mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Chuuya!" serunya memanggil namaku.

"Ah, Yuzu," balasku menyudahi pelukan gadis bersurai merah muda itu, "Kau tidak seharusnya mengunjungi kamar laki-laki. Shirase akan memarahimu karena―,"

"Karena aku lancang?" tebaknya seraya memeluk lengan kiriku, "Oh, ayolah. Aku sudah sering kemari. Lagipula kita teman masa kecil."

Benar. Aku tidak perlu memikirkannya. Shirase muncul di belakang gadis itu, rambutnya berwarna abu-abu. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku jaket dan menatapku akrab seperti biasanya.

"Karena kau sepertinya agak tertekan akhir-akhir ini, kami ingin mengajakmu liburan," usulnya.

Mataku terbelalak saat Shirase memamerkan tiga tiket liburan _onsen _satu malam di pegunungan.

"Di sana dingin. Kusarankan kau membawa banyak _sweater _dan kaus kaki," ujarnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Teman-temanku ternyata sangat memperhatikanku.

"Terima kasih," balasku pelan.

"Chuuya, cepatlah bersiap! Mau kubantu?" tawar Yuzu seraya mendorongku masuk. Aku balas menahannya.

"T-tidak usah membantuku. Aku akan bersiap sendiri," tolakku dibalas gerutuan kesal. Shirase hanya terkekeh di belakang sana seraya menarik Yuzu.

"Seorang laki-laki harus diberikan privasi ketika _packing_. Kita tunggu di bawah saja, Yuzu," ujarnya berusaha menenangkan gadis agresif itu.

Aku mengehela napas pelan. Kamarku sedikit berantakkan. Aku belum membereskan kasurku. Juga baju-baju kotorku. Mungkin akan kutinggalkan seperti itu saja sampai liburan _onsen_ ini berakhir. Lagipula itu hanya satu malam. Aku berhak mengistirahatkan benakku dari mimpi mengerikan itu.

.

.

.

"Kau lama, Shirase, Chuuya," ejek Yuzu berlari di depan kami. Untuk ukuran seorang gadis, Yuzu adalah orang yang energik.

"Kau tega menggunakan hak khusus perempuan agar aku dan Chuuya membawakan barangmu," protes lelaki berambut kelabu di sebelahku. Sebenarnya aku bisa berjalan lebih cepat, tapi aku ingin menemani Shirase.

Yuzu menjulurkan lidahnya, balas mengejek Shirase. Ia tetap tidak peduli dan mendahului langkah ke penginapan. Ia yang memegang tiketnya, jadi menurutku tidak masalah kalau Yuzu duluan.

"Selamat datang," sambut pelayan di sana. Yuzu langsung menyerahkan tiga tiket itu dan mereka mengizinkan kami masuk.

"Dari mana kalian berdua mendapatkan tiket _onsen _itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Yuzu dapat dari ayahnya. Itu tiket liburan ayahnya."

Aku terbelalak lagi. Gadis merah muda itu hanya tersenyum di tempat, "Ayahku tidak membutuhkannya. Ia memberikan tiket itu padaku dan menyuruhku memberikannya pada orang lain."

Shirase duduk, menyandarkan tangannya di lantai, "Benar juga, ayahmu tidak suka bepergian." Kemudian Yuzu mengangguk setuju.

"Kenapa kau mengajak kami?" bingungku. Yuzu bisa mengajak teman perempuannya namun ia malah mengajakku dan Shirase, teman laki-lakinya.

Gadis itu memicingkan kedua matanya, "Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh! Kita bertiga akan tidur di kamar terpisah. Satu tiket berlaku untuk satu kamar. Lagipula kamarnya tidak cukup untuk dua orang."

Yuzu melipat tangannya dan menunduk, "Mungkin karena itu ayahku tidak mau pergi kemari."

Aku beranjak dari tempat transit kami dan melihat keluar. Di balkon tampak pemandangan alam yang indah. Aku bisa melihat gunung yang dikelilingi kabut juga langit biru sebagai latarnya. Kicau burung terdengar ramai di telingaku. Terlepas kekurangan yang disebutkan Yuzu, semuanya tampak baik-baik saja.

"Menurutmu kenapa mereka hanya menyediakan kamar untuk satu orang?" tanya Shirase.

"Mereka memiliki kamar untuk dua bahkan banyak orang. Tapi itu tidak termasuk dalam fasilitas yang ditawarkan tiket itu. Kita bisa bersantai di ruang makan sampai larut lalu kembali ke kamar," ujar Yuzu membeberkan rencananya.

"Ide bagus," sahutku tersenyum ke arah mereka, "Sekarang bisakah kita berendam?"

.

.

.

Air di _onsen _memang selalu panas, tapi itu membuat tubuhku rileks. Aku merasa damai berada di sini, seakan semua pikiran burukku sirna.

"Chuuya, ayo tanding berenang," tantang Shirase. Aku menggelengkan kepala dan memilih untuk bersandar di pinggir kolam yang dangkal.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke sana," laki-laki itu menunjuk ke kolam sebelah. Aku mengangguk dan membiarkannya pergi.

Di kolam dangkal ini, aku bersila di dasarnya. Tanganku terlipat dan kepalaku bersandar di pinggirannya. Air yang hangat dan suasanan yang tenang membuat mataku perlahan terpejam. Aku terlelap di sana tanpa berpikir dua kali dan terbawa dalam dunia mimpi.

"Uriel!" sebuah seruan hinggap di telingaku.

Aku tidak merasa berpijak pada apapun. Sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit. Ketika membuka mata ada darah di mana-mana, aku menutup mata dengan tanganku dan mencium bau anyir cairan itu juga. Telingaku tidak dapat mendengar apapun selain panggilan asing itu. Ia memanggil yang bukan namaku.

Lambat laun aku merasa semakin hancur. Luka dan darah ini seakan tidak ada habisnya. Aku mencoba bangun dari khayalan ini. Karena semua ini pasti mimpi. Mimpi yang sama setiap malamku di dalam kamar. Mimpi yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

Aku mengerjap perlahan, berpikir bahwa tubuhku masih berada di kolam _onsen. _Tapi salah, aku berada di dalam kamar penginapan, berbaring di atas futon.

"Chuuya? Kau sudah sadar?" cicit suara Yuzu, terdengar amat khawatir.

Aku memaksakan tubuhku untuk bangun, tapi Shirase datang dan menahannya, "Kau harus istirahat."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku bingung.

Yuzu tampak terlalu khawatir untuk menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Kau tenggelam di kolam dangkal. Dasar aneh! Kalau aku tidak kembali dan menggendongmu entah apa yang akan terjadi," marahnya.

"Sepertinya liburan di _onsen _semakin menambah bebanmu. Maafkan aku," cicit Yuzu lagi.

Aku mengusap punggung tangannya, "Tidak apa. Aku mungkin hanya kelelahan."

"Biarkan Chuuya tidur," usul Shirase, "Ayo keluar, Yuzu." Lelaki itu menarik tangan si gadis.

"Aku akan mengantarkan makanannya padamu nanti. Tidurlah!" suruhnya.

Namun aku tidak dapat mematuhi perintah itu. Mataku enggan terpejam lagi. Tidur sepertinya akan lebih melelahkan karena mimpi itu. Aku memperhatikan sekujur tubuhku, melihat apakah ada luka seperti di dalam mimpi. Tapi semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Tidak ada apapun, juga tidak ada rasa sakit.

Tapi kenapa mimpi itu terasa nyata seolah aku pernah mengalaminya?

.

.

.

"Karena kau memang pernah mengalaminya," sahutku walaupun tak terdengar. Aku menunggu di balik balkon kamarnya, memperhatikan ekspresi bingung serta tertekannya.

Aku ingin sekali menghampiri dan memeluknya seperti dulu. Namun sepertinya tidak mungkin. Aku hanya akan membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Aku yang membuatnya jatuh dan berdarah-darah seperti itu. Aku yang membuatnya diusir dan tersiksa di dunia manusia. Aku yang membuatnya tertekan karena mimpi itu.

Terlepas semua itu, aku tidak ingin ia melupakanku, setidaknya ia harus mengingat suaraku dari mimpi itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Uriel."

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**_Uriel _****itu nama malaikat (kalo ngga percaya tanya sama mbah). Dia punya julukan ****_God is Light, _****maksudnya dia bertugas menyalurkan pencerahan pikiran dari Tuhan, gitu. Dia juga punya julukan ****_Fire of God, _****lambangnya api-api gitu dan cocok aja sama rambut Chuuya heheh**

**Aku ngetik ini gara-gara keranjingan sama mahwa 'Feisna (Angel Love)', ****_pairing utamanya _****Michael X Lucifer. Tapi, ya sekali lagi ini cuma FF, tolong jangan disangkutpautkan sama malaikat yang asli.**

**Kalo Lucifer udah tahu kan, ya? Paling terkenal dia tuh. Dulunya malaikat tapi dikirim ke neraka gara-gara ingin menyamai Tuhan. Ya di sini sama, tapi alasannya ingin menyamai Tuhan kuubah lebih dramatis untuk keperluan cerita heheh**

**_Enjoy and Happy Reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**SHINING STARS**

_dachuu, bxb, angeldemon!au, rate-NC_

**[ DISCLAIMER ]**

Seluruh karakter ciptaan Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35, Pitik hanya bikin FF!

.

.

.

"_Selamat tinggal."_

Tepat setelah kalimat itu aku terkesiap. Tempat ini― aku masih berada di dalam penginapan gratis berkat tiket yang dihibahkan ayah Yuzu. Tak lama aku mendengar ketukan dari pintu kamar.

"Chuuya, kau sudah bangun?" itu suara Shirase. Ia membuka pintunya begitu aku menyahut.

"Kami berdua ingin berjalan-jalan. Ada kuil di atas bukit, aku dan Yuzu berencana berdoa di sana," lelaki itu menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak, "Kau sudah baikan? Mau ikut?"

Aku tersenyum senang menyambut ajakan itu, "Tentu. Aku sudah baikan setelah istirahat."

"Aku ke ruang makan. Bersiap-siaplah dan susul kami," tutup Shirase sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Aku meregangkan tubuh dan segera berganti baju. Udaranya sangat dingin di pengunungan, mandi akan membuat kulit kering. Jadi aku akan menundanya sampai kembali ke rumah nanti. Saat tiba di ruang makan, Yuzu menyambutku gembira. Sepertinaya gadis itu begitu khawatir dengan pingsanku kemarin.

"Kau harus makan banyak Chuuya! Perjalanan ke kuil akan sangat melelahkan bagimu," ujarnya menaruh lauk ke atas mangkuk nasiku.

"Aku bukan Shirase," ejekku tersirat kemudian melirik lelaki berambut kelabu yang memasang wajah masam.

"Shirase selalu lamban. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dia di tengah jalan nanti," timpal Yuzu.

"Terserah kalian berdua. Yang jelas aku akan sampai ke kuilnya paling pertama!" tegasnya sambil memukul permukaan meja.

Tapi melihat bagaimana ketegasan itu berlalu sampai detik ini. Kurasa kata-kata Yuzu memang benar. Shirase sangat lamban, bahkan setelah ia menghabiskan dua potong omelet pagi ini. Aku berjalan di depan bersama Yuzu sementara Shirase terengah-engah menyusul.

"Kalian terlalu cepat!" protesnya sambil berpegangan pada pembatas tangga.

"Kau yang lama!" bentak Yuzu dari kejauhan.

Aku berhenti di tengah-tengah mereka dan terkekeh pelan. Sepertinya dua insan ini akan membuatku menjadi nyamuk.

"Chuuya, berhenti tertawa," protes Shirase kemudian tertunduk dan memegangi kedua lututnya, "Aku lelah. Bisa kita istirahat di sini?"

Yuzu di depan merengut dan dengan berat hati melangkah turun. Aku sendiri sudah duduk di samping Shirase.

"Siapa yang memberi ide ke kuil dan siapa yang menjadi penghambat sekarang?" kesal Yuzu.

"Maaf, aku lelah," abai Shirase membaringkan kepalanya di atas anak tangga.

Yuzu duduk bersandar di pembatas, melipat kedua tangannya kesal. Aku melirik jam di ponselku. Sudah pukul 10 sekarang, kalau terus beristirahat tidak akan bisa sampai di bawah tengah hari nanti.

"Kalian berdua―," Shirase dan Yuzu langsung menoleh ke arahku, "Aku akan ke atas duluan melihat situasi."

Mereka berdua mengerjap pelan dan mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggu Shirase di sini," balas Yuzu setengah hati.

"Hati-hati, Chuuya!" seru Shirase ketika aku mulai menaiki tangga.

Aku melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum. Melanjutkan perjalanan sendirian memang terlihat menyedihkan. Tapi aku merasa harus segera kembali ke kamar sewaku. Berada di luar membuat perasaanku tidak tenang.

Kakiku berhenti melangkah di tengah jalan. Aku merasa seseorang tengah mengawasiku. Tapi begitu melihat sekitar, tidak ada siapapun. Shirase dan Yuzu juga belum menyusul. Aku tidak mendengar suara berisik mereka.

Aku menoleh ke area pepohonan di balik pagar pembatas. Pandanganku bertemu dengan sepasang manik semerah darah. Tatapan itu amat misterius, di saat yang sama menarikku melompati pagar pembatas dan mengikuti pemiliknya ke dalam sana.

.

.

.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi!"

"Aku harus melakukannya," tangannya terasa amat dingin saat kupegang.

Aku menemukan air mata di wajahnya, mengantar kepergianku.

Atau kejatuhanku dari langit.

"Selamat tinggal."

Permukaan rumput membangunkanku dari mimpi barusan. Aku memang melompati pembatas di jalan setapak menuju kuil dan berjalan ke dalam sela pepohonan. Tapi aku tidak ingat tertidur di atas rumput. Di depanku terhampar pemandangan danau air tawar. Mungkin sumber air yang mengaliri _onsen _tempat kami menginap semalam.

Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?

Menoleh ke samping, aku menemukan seorang lelaki jangkung dengan surai kecoklatan menghampiriku. Aku hendak bangun dari tanah, namun sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit, seperti saat berada di dalam mimpi mengerikan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan seraya tetap berusaha bangun. Ia langsung berlutut dan memegangi punggungku, membantuku duduk. Kepalaku terasa amat pusing, seakan baru saja terbentur setelah jatuh dari ketinggian.

"Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

Lelaki itu memasang wajah kesal sesaat lalu memijat pelipisnya sendiri, "Sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakan itu."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Rasa sakit di tubuhku berangsur menghilang. Tidak lagi sulit bagiku untuk bergerak. Tapi perkataan sosok di sampingku ini terdengar aneh.

"Jawabanmu?" tagihku.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya. Manusia sepertimu tidak akan mengerti."

Aku membelalakkan kedua mata dan merangkak mundur. Rasa takut menyelimuti pikiranku dengan cepat.

"K-kau bukan manusia?!"

Sosok itu tampak terkejut dengan kata-kataku, namun kemudian ia mendekat dan menghampiriku lagi, "Sudah kubilang akan sulit bagimu untuk mengerti. Aku tidak mau mengatakannya."

Bicaranya tidak terdengar seperti orang waras. Tapi ia tidak mungkin hantu. Barusan laki-laki itu membantuku duduk. Ia juga tidak tembus pandang.

"Jangan bilang kau biksu dari kuil?"

"Mereka semua botak," ia mengusap rambut tebalnya, "Aku masih ingin menjaga rambutku."

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, namun masih banyak pertanyaan dalam benakku saat ini. Sosok itu tidak terlihat ingin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Entah dia menutupi sesuatu atau memang tidak tahu apapun.

"Kau jatuh terperosok dari atas bukit. Aku menyelamatkanmu," ia menunjuk _sweater _merahku yang robek kecil di beberapa bagian. Aku meraba rambutku yang ternyata juga berantakan.

"Terima kasih," balasku tidak ingin berhutang budi.

"Sama-sama," sahutnya cepat.

"Kau tinggal di sekitar sini? Apa kau bisa membantuku ke kuil?" tanyaku berusaha meminta tolong lagi.

"Dengan senang hati kalau kau memberitahuku nama manusiamu," jawabnya seraya mengulurkan tangan kepadaku.

Aku menyambutnya dengan raut bingung. Lelaki ini benar-benar bersikap seolah bukan manusia.

"Sebenarnya kau itu apa?" protesku karena ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan seputar identitas sejak tadi.

"Namamu?" alihnya.

Aku mendengus pelan sebelum menjawab, "Nakahara Chuuya."

"Baiklah, Chuuya, kau hanya perlu turun hingga mencapai jalan setapak dan kau tinggal mengikuti penunjuk jalan. Semoga berhasil," jelasnya cepat sebelum akhirnya berlalu dari sana.

"Tunggu!" tahanku, membuat lelaki itu berhenti melangkah, "Tidak adil. Kau belum mengatakan namamu."

"Kalau takdir mengizinkan kita bertemu lagi, akan kuberi tahu," balasnya seraya menoleh dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Aku memicing kesal dan membiarkan sosok itu pergi begitu saja. Kurasa berurusan dengan orang aneh bukan sesuatu yang terpenting sekarang, aku harus menyusul Yuzu dan Shirase ke kuil sebelum mereka panik karena aku menghilang.

.

.

.

"Eh? Bukankah kau berjalan duluan? Kenapa kau baru sampai?" seru Yuzu terkejut saat melihatku terengah-engah menaiki tangga menuju kuil.

"Aku tersesat," alibiku sambil mengusap tengkuk.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tersesat padahal ada penunjuk di sepanjang jalan?" curiga Shirase. Tapi kemudian ia merangkul bahuku, "Setidaknya kau berhasil sampai di sini. Sepanjang jalan Yuzu menendang kakiku karena aku lamban."

"Aku mendengarmu," celetuk gadis itu memasang raut kesal di belakang kami.

"Para gadis memang selalu sadis," bisik Shirase lagi.

Aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

"Kalian sudah selesai berdoa di kuil?" tanyaku kemudian.

Yuzu memicing ke arah Shirase jengkel. Laki-laki itu gemetar lalu berbisik lagi di telingaku, "Belum. Kami baru saja sampai."

Pantas saja Yuzu terlihat sensitif sejak tadi. Aku melirik jam di ponselku. Sudah hampir tengah hari.

"Ayo masuk," ucapku menetralkan suasana, "Perutmu akan berbunyi kalau terus bersantai di sini."

Shirase berjalan di depan. Yuzu melipat kedua tangannya dan mengekor. Aku berjalan di paling belakang.

.

.

.

"Sayangnya seseorang dari neraka sepertiku tidak bisa masuk ke area kuil," sesalku menatap punggung yang berjalan semakin jauh.

Aku memperhatikan telapak tanganku kemudian, mengingat sentuhan yang kuberikan di punggungnya. Sekalipun wujudnya berubah menjadi manusia, aku masih bisa merasakan perasaan itu.

Kehilangan, kerinduan, perasaan menyukai.

"Nakahara Chuuya," rapalku.

"Kenapa aku tidak sekalian menciumnya juga tadi?"

.

.

.

"Chuuya, ada apa?" suara Yuzu menginterupsiku yang tengah termenung sambil menoleh ke bawah tangga.

Aku mendengus pelan seraya berbalik dan mendorong punggung gadis itu untuk kembali ke depan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**Btw, Shirase sama Yuzu itu anggota ****_Sheep. _****Kalau udah pada nonton ****_Fifteen _****di BSD S3 harusnya udah pernah lihat~**

**_Review, please_****? heheh**


	3. Chapter 3

**SHINING STARS**

_dachuu, bxb, angel&demon!au, rate-NC_

**[ DISCLAIMER ]**

Seluruh karakter ciptaan Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35, Pitik hanya bikin FF!

.

.

.

Liburan di _onsen _berlalu dengan cepat. Aku masih berada dalam masa sekolah di universitas. Senin ini aku tidak masuk pagi, sedikit banyak membuatku merasa lega karena bisa bangun lebih siang. Namun waktu tidur yang semakin lama memiliki arti mimpi yang lama pula. Aku sesekali untuk memutus cuplikan rasa sakit jatuh dari langit. Untungnya aku berhasil melakukannya.

Beberapa dialog sebelum kejatuhannya kian bertambah. Aku sempat melihat seseorang menangisi kepergianku. Tapi aku tak dapat mengenali wajahnya. Rasanya sangat asing, seperti bukan seseorang yang pernah kutemui.

Aku beranjak dari ranjang segera setelah bangun dan membuat sarapan untuk diriku sendiri. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Masih terlalu dini untuk ke kampus. Namun masih terlalu cepat untuk bersiap pula. Aku kembali berbaring di tempat tidur, merencanakan sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menunggu waktu kuliahku.

Mungkin mencicil tugas adalah pilihan yang bagus. Aku memilih untuk mandi dan bersiap ke perpustakaan. Di jalan aku mampi sebentar di mini market untuk membeli sepotong roti dan air mineral. Berhubung tidak boleh ada makanan atau minuman di perpustakaan, aku memutuskan duduk sejenak di depan mini market. Sendirian.

Shirase dan Yuzu berada di kelas yang berbeda. Bahkan departemen yang berbeda. Dari perkumpulan masa kecil hanya aku yang memilih jurusan sastra. Biasanya tidak banyak mahasiswa yang menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Tapi aku bisa berjam-jam di tempat itu tanpa bosan. Yuzu bahkan mengejek kalau aku tidak perlu memiliki kamar sewa.

Aku terlalu fokus pada makananku untuk menyadari seseorang baru saja mengambil tempat di sebelahku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang menolongku sewaktu liburan. Pakaiannya terkesan kasual dan rapi, seperti seseorang yang hendak pergi ke sebuah tempat.

"Kita bertemu lagi," sapanya terlebih dahulu.

Mataku mengerjap ketika ia tersenyum. Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu kembali di sini.

"Apa kau satu kampus denganku?" tanyaku penasaran. Aku tidak terlalu mengenal orang dari departemen lain.

Lelaki itu mengendikkan bahu, berusaha terlihat misterius. Aku hanya memicingkan mata dan beralih pada roti di tanganku. Rencanaku untuk mencicil tugas masih terbayang di depan mata. Aku tidak ingin orang aneh ini mengganggunya.

"Kutebak kau ingin pergi ke perpustakaan," celetuknya.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya terkejut. Rencana pergi ke tempat penuh buku itu baru saja terbentuk pagi ini. Aku belum memberitahu siapapun, bahkan penjaga kasir di mini market pun tidak.

"Jadi kau bisa membaca pikiran?" tanyaku lagi.

Lagi-lagi ia mengendikkan bahu, "Mungkin."

Responnya menyebalkan. Tapi aku terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak dapat mengabaikannya. Aku harus segera pergi.

"Aku buru-buru," alibiku segera melahap potongan kecil roti dan menghabiskan air mineralnya. Aku beranjak dari kursi dan membuang bungkusnya, lalu berlari kecil menyusuri trotoar.

"Setidaknya, jangan meninggalkanku," sahut lelaki aneh itu menyamai langkah, "Apa kau tertutup dengan orang baru?"

Aku mendengus pelan. Menghiraukannya sama saja dengan membuang waktu, menurutku. Aku berterimakasih karena menyelamatkanku yang terperosok kemarin, namun tidak dapat menolerir sifat gemar ikut campurnya.

"Tidak banyak orang yang suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Aku heran mengapa kau ingin mengikutiku," balasku dengan nada angkuh. Aku terdengar seperti mendeskripsikan betapa menakutkannya sebuah perpustakaan.

"Ya, aku memang jarang ke tempat itu. Tapi pergi bersamamu kurasa tidak buruk."

.

.

.

Semburat merah muncul di wajahnya setelah kalimat rayuanku. Sosok yang gemar memperhatikan manusia sepantasnya tahu apa saja kebiasaan mereka. Aku sering mendengar kalimat itu terucap, namun mengucapkannya dengan mulut sendiri rasanya lebih menyenangkan. Semakin menyenangkan melihat respon dari sosok yang kau sukai.

Kehidupan manusianya tidak berpaling jauh dari yang kukenal. Saat bersama-sama menjadi bawahan Tuhan, ia juga gemar berdiam di tempat pustaka. Uriel—namanya saat itu—bisa menghabiskan waktu di tempat itu, bahkan tidak akan menyadari kalau aku sudah tertidur pulas di hadapannya.

Aku memprediksi sebuah tempat di dunia manusia, di mana ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan tebakanku tidak salah. Atas dasar kepercayaan diri, aku bisa mengklaim bahwa aku adalah yang terpintar di alam semesta.

"Apa kau juga ingin mengerjakan tugas?" tanyanya benar-benar mengira bahwa aku seorang mahasiswa. Aku cukup senang karena berhasil mengelabui, namun bagi seorang manusia pasti terasa menyakitkan.

"Aku hanya terpikir untuk menemanimu," balasku berusaha terlihat lebih romantis. Bertahun-tahun kuhabisan waktu untuk menunggu, bicara dengannya lagi terasa seperti mimpi.

"Jangan menggangguku," dinginnya seraya memasuki pintu perpustakaan.

Mereka, para mahasiswa menggunakan kartu untuk dapat masuk. Aku bukan seorang mahasiswa, namun kekuatanku dapat meniadakan fungsi mesin pemindai. Aku bisa masuk secara bebas tanpa ada yang melacak.

Aku mengabaikan peringatannya dan tetap mengikuti. Uriel—bukan, sepertinya aku tidak boleh memikirkan Uriel di dunia manusia atau aku akan dianggap aneh. Chuuya, itu namanya, nama yang harus kupanggil.

"Chuuya," akhirnya aku memanggilnya, "Buku apa yang kau cari?"

Beberapa orang langsung melirik ke arahku. Mungkin sama seperti tempat baca lainnya, mereka semua gila ketenangan. Aku pun membungkuk dan berbisik tepat di sebelah telinga Chuuya.

"Aku bisa membantumu mencari—_akh!" _rintihan di akhir itu keluar karena kepala kami saling bertubrukan.

Lagi-lagi suara _shh _serentak ke arahku. Kepalaku benar-benar pening sekarang. Berada dalam kamuflase manusia ternyata tidak membuatku kebal akan rasa sakit. Chuuya sepertinya mengabaikan rasa sakit itu dan segera mengambil sebuah buku di rak belakangku.

"Kau terlambat menawarkan bantuan," sahutnya jengkel namun seolah akrab. Itu berasal dari pandanganku. Manusia akan melihat-lihat kalau berbicara, seharusnya seperti itu.

Lelaki sinoper itu duduk di ruang baca. Aku mengikuti dan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Dia tampak serius memperhatikan tiga buku yang sejak tadi berjejer di atas meja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyaku terganggu. Aku membayangkan sebuah situasi di mana Chuuya sedang serius membaca dan aku tengah memandanginya seperti dulu, namun tertahan.

"Memilih," jawabnya kemudian mengambil satu buku bersampul biru, "Resensiku selesai setengah jalan."

Aku memperhatikan bagaimana Chuuya membalik halaman demi halaman secara singkat. Tatapan itu masih sama seriusnya dan juga menawan.

"Sepertinya aku tidak memiliki pilihan selain membiarkanmu tinggal," mendadak ia menutup bukunya dan beralih ke arahku.

"Bukankah kau berjanji untuk memberitahu namamu?"

Dia mengingatnya dan aku gugup sekarang. Sangat tidak mungkin menggunakan nama _Lucifer. _Itu bukan sebuah nama yang umum di Jepang. Wajahku tidak blasteran untuk menyandangnya. Aku harus mencari nama baru dengan cepat..

Nakahara Chuuya masih memperhatikanku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menyebutkan nama yang tertera di sampul biru itu, "Dazai."

Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum dan melambaikan buku di tangannya ke depan wajahku, "Aku meresensi karyamu." Nadanya seolah menyombongkan diri. Aku tidak terlalu paham arti resensi. Aku tidak pernah sekolah di universitas.

"Apa nama lengkapmu juga Dazai Osamu?" candanya. Aku balas mengendikkan bahu. Setidaknya aku senang jawaban itu disambut ekspresi yang bagus.

"Aku tidak menyangka seseorang akan memakai nama itu untuk anaknya."

"Aku juga… tidak menyangka," balasku kemudian tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah, Dazai-san," Chuuya memasukkan buku ke dalam tasnya dan beranjak dari kursi, "Aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Sepertinya kita harus berpisah di sini."

Memberitahukan nama palsuku mungkin terlalu dini untuk menyingkirkan rasa penasarannya. Aku belum ingin berpisah dengannya.

"Chuuya," panggilku membuatnya menoleh. Tatapannya menyorot bingung.

Aku tersenyum ramah, berharap kesempatan kedua akan datang, "Sampai jumpa lagi."

.

.

.

Aku tidak pernah membaca roman pincisan klise. Tidak akan pernah. Namun perasaan tokoh di dalamnya seakan hinggap di hatiku. Aku bukan yang mudah didekati. Apalagi oleh orang asing yang sama sekali tidak pernah kujumpai, orang aneh yang muncul entah dari mana. Aku sedang membicarakan Dazai—tidak tertarik untuk tahu nama lengkapnya.

Mengerjakan resensi di perpustakaan—di sebelahnya—membuat fokusku hilang. Aku tidak dapat mencerna satu kalimat pun dari buku ini. Kelasku masih satu jam lagi.

"Baiklah, Dazai-san," aku memasukkan buku ke dalam tas dan bangkit berdiri. Tugasku tidak akan selesai bila konsentrasiku buyar.

"Aku harus ke kelas sekarang. Sepertinya kita harus berpisah di sini," pamitku. Tidak peduli sekalipun aku harus menunggu lama di dalam ruang kelas. Berada di sini juga tidak baik untukku, tugas kuliahku.

Aku bukannya membenci Dazai. Alasan tugas ini sedikit berlebihan. Perasaanku berkata untuk pergi sejauh mungkin, terlepas kenyamanan yang ia bawa sampai aku memperlakukannya seolah teman dekat. Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum liburan kemarin.

"Chuuya," Dazai memanggil namaku. Aku terkesiap dan menoleh dengan ekspresi tak karuan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi," ujarnya lagi.

Aku balas tersenyum canggung. Mendadak aku gugup tanpa sebab. Bukan—perasaan menyukai tidak muncul secepat ini. Perasaan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi ini adalah _familiar, _seakan aku pernah mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari bibir yang sama.

"Selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

Punggungnya melangkah semakin jauh. Ia tidak sedang jatuh dari langit, namun aku tetap merasa takut dengan kalimat itu. Seakan permohonanku akan kesempatan kedua tidak akan datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**Lagi pada **_**déjà vu **_**jadi maklumi saja mereka berdua…**


End file.
